Rules
The following rules and guidelines are to be followed at all times by users of the ROBLOX Film Wikia. Administrators reserve the right to take action if users have breached them. The rules can be updated and modified at any time and users are expected to regularly read them to keep up-to-date. Section 1: The General Rules These rules cover all aspects of the wikia - including articles, comments, blog posts, chat, and message walls: Profanity (Swearing) Do not use profanity (aka swearing) on the wikia. This includes censoring out the word. Vandalism and Spam Do not vandalise or spam the wikia. Note: If an Admin has reason to believe a rule may be broken on the wikia, especially in regards to ban evasion and vandalism, you may be banned pre-emptively. See Admin Guidelines. '' 'Conflicts Between Users' Abusive Comments ''Do not say abusive insults or comments (whether it be towards anyone or a group) on the wikia. 'Flames Wars' Do not incite (start) or get involved in a flame war on the wikia. 'Edit Wars' Edit wars (where two or more users repeatedly counteract each others edits) are prohibited and can result in punishment. Advertising Do not advertise on the wikia. However, there are exceptions: the homepage (when authorized by an admin - see here for information about homepage advertisements) and the forum (in the appropriate board). This is only for advertising anything ROBLOX film-related. Article and Wikia Content Irrelevant and Unnecessary Content Do not post irrelevant or un-necessary content on the wiki. The only content allowed is regarding aspects of ROBLOX film. Adult, Explicit and Illegal Material Do not post any explicit, illegal, or adult (18+) content on the wiki. Grammar and Spelling We expect people to use correct grammar and spelling on your articles. Extreme grammar errors in articles are an offense which can result in punishment. Deleting Message Wall Threads Message Walls threads are not to be deleted by users unless approved by an admin. User Accounts and Rights Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry is prohibited on the wiki. Sockpuppetry can be defined as: *''Soliticing a user to vandalize the wiiki'' *''Attempt to cause controversy/flamewars using other users'' *''Requesting a user to make edits on your behalf'' *''Using multiple Wikia accounts'' *''Ban bypassing'' Special Cases If you are forced to use a different account due to forgetting an old password, please contact one of the admins about the situation, and your new account will be approved. Until this approval, you should still follow the Multiple Accounts rule. Section 2: Article Requirements What Qualifies as a 'Production' A qualifying production is defined as 'a Film, Series/Show, Short, or Live-Action ROBLOX Video'. ROBLOX Records and 'Low Quality productions' do not qualify. Shorts are generally classified as videos with a distinct structure between 3 minutes and 15 minutes, whilst Films exceed the 15 minute mark and can extend to any amount of time. At least 90% of a production must be restricted to the ROBLOX game engine. Note:' Shorts include music videos, comedy sketches, and any video that is between 3 and 15 minutes. Please list all productions that fit in this category as shorts. ROBLOX Records & Low Quality Production Pages ROBLOX Records are productions filmed using the recording software built-in with the ROBLOX Player, without cropping of the player GUI and buttons. Low quality productions are defined as productions containing very limited and poor editing, and contain improper cropping of the ROBLOX Player GUI and buttons. These do not warrant articles and will be deleted -- repeated creation of these articles can be punished. Film Articles for Directors who do not Qualify People that do not qualify to have a director article about themselves (requirements below, see 'What is required to have an Article'), are permitted to create only one article about one of their upcoming films. Once that production is completed, they make another. However, Extra articles will be deleted and users can be punished for repeated offenses. People that do qualify for director articles are not restricted to one article (excluding upcoming films, see below). No Director/Producer is allowed to have more than 3 upcoming project pages (if you qualify for a directors article) Extra articles will be deleted. Released production articles are not restricted if you qualify. For people who do not qualify for a director article (requirements below), see the above rule. What is required to have an Article *''Director and Company articles must have 3 completed productions to be valid.'' *''Actor/Actress articles must have main roles in 3 completed productions or 1 season of a series to be valid.'' *''Producers, Writers, Other Film Crew Members must have 3 completed productions to receive a page.'' Lost Production Policy In order for a lost production to qualify towards a Director and or a Company article, the production had to have been uploaded for a minimum of 3 weeks before deleted.The production must also follow the rest of the requirements of a 'Production'. Those requirements are listed above under "What Qualifies as a 'Production'". Adding Reviews To Pages In the reception section headings of pages, adding reviews that don't show any critique or have legitimacy in them will be deleted and result in a ban. A review must also contain a rating consisting of a number from 0-10. Creating Categories Only admins are allowed to create new categories. Users are only permitted to use existing categories for their pages, you can find a complete list of those here. Historical Significance Some articles may be excluded from the above requirements if they considered to be historically significant to ROBLOXiwood by the administrators. Cancelled Productions If for any reason, a production is cancelled, admins will see it fit to remove the page. If a director that does not qualify for a page -- resulting in eligibility for a single movie page -- cancels their only movie, it could be subject to deletion. The only exceptions to this rule will be with proof, via uploaded production of the film (Trailers, Clips ect). But if there is nothing for it and the production is cancelled, the page will be deleted. Section 3: Article Content and Structure '''''Content The following contains basic guidelines on article content: *''All content must be neutral, factual and objective.'' *''All content must be true -- do not post false information.'' *''All content must be within the scope of the ROBLOX film industry.'' *''All content must be relevant to the article's topic.'' *''All content must not offend, or attack someone (see: Section 1, Conflicts Between Users - 'Abusive Comments').'' Structure and Organization of Content The Creating Articles page contains all of the guidelines for correct structure of articles. Articles may be deleted if they fail to meet the standards set out in that page. Section 4: The Forums and Blog Posts Blog posts are intended to be used for information that the wider community of the wikia needs to be informed about. Such examples include events (like award ceremonies, conventions), company changes, and so-forth. The forums should generally be used for film related information. This may include film releases, updates, actor recruitment, film or company advertisement etc. Forums may additionally be used for wiki updates and news (by staff/admins), help requests (regarding the wikia), and general discussion topics, in the '''relevant' subforums.'' Blog posts and forum threads that are irrelevant to the uses stated above, will be deleted. Category:Rules